Spanish Empire
SpanishEmpire was a S1 faction founded by Franz15 (GibraltarEspanol). It was located in Chile at the start, with the objective of making a colony for GreatSpain. At the start it was a weak and peaceful faction focused on building and slimefun, mostly as a not invested hobby, with most players unexperienced as they were new to the meta. It grew slowly until eventually becoming a world power, at its peak it had 120 members, more than 10 built cities and was the faction with the most landmass in geo, although it lacked war power. History Early Days At the start it was a weak faction, focused on building and with a few amount of members which got recruited over the following days of its foundation. After a recently recruited member griefed part of the city, Franz adopted an isolationist policy of only spanish and latin american members, which lasted about two weeks. The first city built was Santiago de Chile, ubicated in a strategic valley surrounded by mountains, although it rapidly surpassed that valley and it became the historic center, as the city expanded up to the Pacific Ocean. As it was expanding, numerous new roads were built, with primitive grass paths and a hard task of terraforming the hills and the entire valley which was next to the sea. As the city had room to grow, a new government palace was built, and numerous houses built surrounding this new building. Even when the faction was peaceful, it had expansionist policies. It claimed half of Chile and Argentina, and built new cities, Buenos Aires (which wasnt located in BA), in the Atlantic Ocean, Puerto Montt, at the south of Santiago, and Bariloche in the tundra. All of them were connected by ice subway. Expansionism into Argentina granted them several disputes with SouthernArgentina faction. They received many threats but never managed to get a Cassius Belli against the SpanishEmpire. All of the members were very active, and wanted to expand the faction upon South America and build several cities. Viceroyalty of America and Pax Iberia Even if it was called the Spanish Empire, they had little diplomatic connections to Spain itself, let alone the rest of the world. By that time Spain and Portugal merged into the Iberian Union and after they saw our cities, they became interested in them. Iberia made a commonwealth called the Pax Iberia, which wanted to ally iberian related nations, and Spanish Empire changed its name to "ViceroyaltyofAmerica". Its political projection improved since then, and they made more connections with middle powers such as the Phillipines, which VoA convinced to join Pax Iberia. Eventually more factions became unactive and VoA claimed up to Bolivia and claimed upon two new cities, one of them was called Sucre, the other, La Paz. Santiago experienced a vertiginous growth, becoming the third South American city by size, and merging with Puerto Montt into a metropolitan area. There was a massive ice network between each of the cities, as the faction focused on infraestructure. But Santiago would never experience growth again. Many members became unactive due to personal problems and general disinterest, the biggest blow was the loss of Kuniza, the third in charge and lawyer of the faction, and JulianVSeta, the Minister of Economy, which built a hidden cacti farm so big it became the largest money income for a very long time. Viceroyalty of Nueva Granada By that time the only players left were the second in charge Lrn15 and the leader, Franz15. One day, the faction called Gran Colombia disbanded due to inactivity and Franz15 leaved the faction in order to claim Colombia itself, forming the new ViceroyaltyofNuevaGranada and, leaving Lrn15 in charge of Chile. There were four cities in that claimed area, which were built by previous factions, and three of them had all their slimefun intact, which improved the Empire technology. By that time Pax Iberia became dissolved due to inactivity and little help done by Iberia to its colonies. Franz wanted to build a new city, using the vast amount of flat terrain and its strategic position very near the Panama Canal, which became known as Cartagena de Indias. After that, the faction abandoned its isolationist policy and began recruiting more members, and the recently founded new city started to grow, slowly but steadly. All the newly claimed cities and the new official capital of the Empire, Cartagena, were connected by ice networks, and numerous projects were proposed. The Empire was passing a severe crisis, and only five original members were left. The Golden Century After some time, VoNG was changed its name to SpanishEmpire again, and VoA was called ViceroyaltyOfPeru, and delegated Viceroyalty rank, as it became less active than Nueva Granada itself and Cartagena became the new capital. Due to the new name change and the new administration changes, the empire had grown dramatically, not only in its cities, but in number of players. Cartagena soon became bigger than Santiago, new projects were built such as the Plaza de Toros (Colisseum), the Spanish Inquisition Court, and the Royal Slimefun Factory. At that time, the Empire was entering into diplomacy more and becoming more open to the world, taking part into the Lenton-NeoArcticUnion cold war. Lenton got into an alliance with the SpanishEmpire and later began a coallition in which both Lenton, the Spanish Empire, the SCE, and the KongoleseEmpire taked part to plan to bring down NAU. The planned war didnt happen, but the cold war elevated the Spanish Empire into more world recognition. It developed relations with Ironhorde, UBA and many other nations, taking part in a war with a recently formed "LegionofCriminals", due to that nation threatening Adelie, a Spanish province. The Empire won with the help of mercenaries Twigbranch and UPSaga. By that time, the Spanish Empire made several colonies over the world, such as Brazil, formed by a brazilian member who wanted to make one, Panama, or Adelie. Most of them were claimed over preexisting cities, but new cities were built upon, such as Rio de Janeiro. The Phillipines also became a colony, since their good preexisting relations lead to them gifting their faction when they suffered inactivity. Later on, the Empire changed its administration, changing colonies to provinces and every leader of province would be called "Viceroy". Provinces were: Nueva Granada (which divided into Panama, Colombia and Venezuela to host more members and develop further the zone), Brazil, Chile, Florida, Argentina (which was under Brazil and only compassed Buenos Aires), Phillipines, Caribbean (Every island on the caribbean), Mexico, Adelie, Tasmania and AdelieAustralia. Later on, when the Iberian leader became unactive and Carruan took place, he had to give his position to Lrn15 for being unable to join and a need of a person to take care of Iberia until the previous leader Aspagist came back, and it joined the SpanishEmpire Commonwealth. Although a recently founded nation just south of the chilean province, called "The United Trading Republic", began expanding, it seemed to have good intentions at first, but tensions escalated to the point that both the UTR and the Spanish Empire began building walls in their shared borders, and later on the Empire, with the help of Adelie leader KingServal, discovered two plans to take down the Empire for expansion in South America. A war had to happen and a recently gotten cb by Bob_The_Builder, a UBA mercenary who had good relations with the Empire, could make the war possible. The UBA called the SpanishEmpire and SpanishAdelie as allies, and Twigbranch as a mercenary. It was a fast paced, surprise war, in which both Bob and Franz got to the UTR capital and rapidly capped, finishing the war in 15 minutes. The Treaty of Curitiba, done in the Brazilian province, made the UTR pay several war reparations. (WIP) The Spanish-Californian Empire The Downfall = Notable Players Very first members Franz15, a.k.a GibraltarEspanol: Founder and Emperor. He is a jack of all trades, with skills in every area, but specialized in building, leadership and strategy. He also made most infraestructure and roads, such as the ice road network and the global teleportation system. Lrn15, first member to join after Franz created the Chilean colony. He specializes in building, leadership and diplomacy. Later on he became the viceroy of Chile, and later on he became in charge of Iberia when the previous iberian leader became unactive. Kuniza, second member to join. He is "The Lawyer", as he has studies in law school and created the political system and constitution. He created the city of Puerto Montt and was one of the most active members until the great depression. Later on he became the viceroy of Chile, after Lrn15. palmojan, was the slimefun engineer. JulianVSeta was the economy minister, and the responsible of creating farms who funded the empire and its colonies over the entire game. Pimess was the builder, who created entire districts in the city of Santiago, as well as the city of Bariloche. He also made the railway from Santiago to PuertoMontt. Faircra created the first city of the colony in the Atlantic. Late game members Kevdanserv was the main builder of the Empire, he made most of the roads in Cartagena de Indias, helped rebuild Panama City and improved it massively, making the Panama Parliament, Museum, Mall, and made a road to connect Panama with Cartagena, integrating the two cities into a metropolitan area. He was also viceroy of Panama. SaarF was an ex-judea leader who entered the Empire and quickly became viceroy of Florida. Over time he escalated very fast into the hierarchy. He is a well rounded player with skills on every aspect of the game. At first he specialized on slimefun and building, later on Franz trained him to kill and he became an assassin and the best pvp player on the empire. Kaiq_Fribs was a member who later on went and colonized Brazil, starting and leading the Brazil colony. He, along with other members, built the city of Rio de Janeiro. Later on he asked for a peaceful independence of Brazil, which Franz accepted. KingServal was the viceroy of Adelie, in Antarctic. He helped massively during the United Trading Republic war. Carruan was a moderator and one of the main builders in the iberian peninsula, he was the leader of Spain (not the whole empire). angryfishstick was the viceroy of the Caribbean NiceBuild was the viceroy of Venezuela Cocoa was the leader of the NeoArcticUnion, who later on joined the Empire and after some time, was announced as viceroy of the Phillipines. Minejon voluntarely created an australian colony in Tasmania, being the viceroy of Tasmania.